


Inhale, Exhale

by lorenisnotcool



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Twitter Prompt, but its there ok, not explicit destiel, spn verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 ways to say I Love You. #98 "Take a deep breath."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale, Exhale

"Cas. Cas can you hear me?" _Yes I can._ Castiel thinks to himself. He suddenly feels panicked. His hands are tied behind his back, and he can think for himself. There's no one else in here, just him. Did it really work? Did they get rid of Lucifer?

"Hey buddy, calm down. It's me. It's Dean. We got rid of him." He opens his eyes but Dean is not what he sees. He sees himself looking back at him. But it's not him. It's Lucifer. It's as if he's playing trick on himself. He can't move, his legs are bound to the chair, hands tied behind him. He can't move while Lucifer wears his face and taunts him.

  
"Cas, calm down!" Lucifer shouts. It's still not Dean. It feels like Dean. His eyes scan the room for anyone else, but it's just them. Is this some sort of sick joke? Sure Lucifer isn't the nicest guy around, but why would he do this? Pretend to try and snap Cas out of whatever daze he's in. _It's not real._ He thinks. _It's not real. It's not real._ He hears himself saying it now. His breath is picking up, the rope around his wrist is becoming tighter.

  
"Look at me, Cas. This is real. It's me."

  
"You're not Dean." He states back to himself.

  
"I am Dean. It's me. C'mon, Cas." Suddenly he's leaning closer and Cas struggles with the restraints. He tries to scoot away from Lucifer, pushing himself backwards. Lucifer places his hands on his face, keeping his head still.

  
"Cas look at me. Open your eyes." He tries to squeeze his eyes shut even more. He tries to wake up, or snap back into reality, away from here. "Open your eyes, Cas. It's Dean. I'm not him. I'm not Lucifer." He decides to open his eyes, and it's true. He can still feel his chest tightening, there's something still wrong.

  
"Look me in the eyes. Take a deep breath. It's just you and me here." _It's Dean. It's Dean._ He repeats it over and over.

  
"It's me, Cas." He leans down further, making sure they're eye to eye. "It's me. It's Dean. He's gone." Cas nods, trying to understand. He takes a deep breath in, and slowly releases it.

  
"Good." Dean breathes with him, trying to help. "Just keep breathing. Just like that. I'm gonna untie you now okay?" Cas nods, deep breath in. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Dean stands up and walks behind him, he loosens the knot in the rope, tugging it free. He comes back around to Cas's front, untying his ankles now.

Cas sits up bringing his hands into his lap. His palms are bleeding from where he dug his nails into them, his wrists are also banged up too. Red and angry from his attempt to break out of them.

"We'll get you fixed up alright?" Dean takes his hands into his own, examining them. "You'll be alright Cas." He rubs his thumbs over the marks on his wrists.

  
"Okay Dean." Cas reassures himself. They stay there a little longer. Inhale, exhale. He repeats. Dean follows along with him.

It's over now.

He'll be okay.


End file.
